Butterfly
by Eirenei
Summary: AU - a little. Agon has a pet... Uhm... it's a ... butterfly? Warning - it's SLASH, don't like, don't read! You were warned.


_**BUTTERFLY**_

_**DISCLAIMER:**_ I don't own Eyeshield, or the characters, used in this story, the rightful owners do.

_**WARNINGS:**_ Crude language, mentions of violence, and oh, of course, boy/boy love. If that kind of love squicks you, you don't need to read the story. You were warned.

_**SHOUT OUT:**_ Thanks to all my supporters, for your reviews or making one of my stories as one of your favorites. I am happy to write, because of you. So, thanks again. Oh… and don't expect too regular updates, school is trying to be a bitch… again. /growls/ Thanks for understanding, and onwards to the reading.

_**PS:**_ It was kirskipkat's prompt_: "Oddly enough, Agon's pet was a butterfly."_

* * *

Anyone who knew Kongo Agon could tell you that he was a person not to be fucked with.

The delinquents, gangs, and even mafia, knew the dreadlocked football player, and feared him.

Agon was, without a doubt, a macho, a man amongst men – men wished they would be him, and women … well girls too, wished to have him for themselves.

He was always seen with one or another drop-dead gorgeous chick that clung to him and looked up to hi with besotted eyes. However, the girl was never the same. There were blondes, redheads, brunettes and black-haired ones, beautiful enough to be a supermodels, and some of them were, in fact, supermodels.

All trying to catch and tame the force of nature, the beast in human guise, named Agon.

They never stayed long. One would stay a day or two, and if she was particularly lucky, three days. And that was it.

Agon was a heartbreaker and damned proud of it. He never was a part of one of those whiny sons of bitches who cried waterworks for their one and only. No, no, Agon was a master.

The bitch had to obey him if she wanted to bask herself in his magnificent presence. It was always so much fun to break the arrogant ones into whiny little girls that longed for his touch.

Only one thing was wrong with that picture. When the ice – bitches caved into being whiny little girls, they invariably became clingy and possessive.

And when they did, Agon knew it was time to kick them out.

He was nobody's property.

His pets were never animals. Oh, no, that would be too boring. They were always people. Yes, even Unsui was his pet – he had treated his brother with some kind of a disdainful affection. It was always fun how Unsui protested when Agon called him Unko – chan. Little shit, indeed.

Hiruma was another kind of animal entirely. They had… a mutual agreement. Agon scratched Hiruma's back, and Hiruma scratched his. It was more of a business deal than anything else. Agon tentatively dared to imagine they could be…. Friends? But then, that fucking fatass had to ruin it all. Agon would never forgive the blonde devil for abandoning him for the porker. No matter the fact he was also guilty for all the shenanigans around the thing.

All other people were trashes in his eyes. Really, the awe and admiration was all right, but with time, it became stale, and Agon became fed up with it. Sometimes, in the darkest of nights, he wondered to himself, what would his life have been like, if he hadn't been gifted with God Speed Impulse. What would it be like, if he had to struggle to succeed….

And he almost wished – but only sometimes – he were normal.

But the sad truth was, he wasn't normal. So he was caged in this world, superior to trashes, fed up with whiny bitches of girls that pretended to be ice queens – and it was really depressing.

Even football could do only so much for him.

He wanted… someone. For him to come home to, someone to listen to his rants, someone who wouldn't judge him, or, god forbid, worship or clung to him like those whiny bitches of chicks.

Someone, who would understand him…

"I'm home." Agon announced, casually slamming the door shut. He inhaled the sweet scents wafting from the kitchen. "Ah…. Dinner…" Muttering to himself, he toed off the shoes and hung the jacket, before heading to the kitchen.

Casually, he leant against the door, watching the slender brunette moving while he prepare the food, humming cheerfully under his breath.

He smirked, as his eyes trailed from the tips of that silky, warm hair down to the slender back to that delectable arse, and lower still. He eyed those legs lovingly – in Agon's eyes, those legs were masterpiece he was only too glad to admire…. Regardless if they were naked or clothed into jeans. Although naked was an option Agon preferred much better, even if they were just as seductive, if not more so, when clad in faded blue fabric.

The person was humming quietly, and Agon found himself relaxing with the tranquil atmosphere.

Silently, he trodded over to the person and hugged him, relishing in the surprised gasp those sweet lips uttered. "I'm back," he murmured, pressing a warm kiss against the person's neck.

"A – Agon-san!" the soft voice was still mellow, albeit not so high anymore. "I – I didn't expect you to be home so soon." Agon snorted. "Did you skip on them again?" The pet asked, half-resigned and half-amused. He had ample time to get used to Agon's quirks, anyway. "They were trashes, anyway," Agon grunted out. "Besides," he leered, "I could always use some more time with you…." His pet was blushing again, he just knew it. And for some reason, he was absurdly proud of himself, to be the one to make his pet blush…. Even after three years of being together.

His pet turned off the stove, and turned around. Agon was met with warm brown eyes, still blushing cheeks and a fetching pout on the boy's face. He smirked as Sena crossed his arms – or tried to. "Well, butterfly?"

Sena blushed even more. "Uh, I – I am glad but don't you want to be with your friends?" the small brunette tried . Surely it's boring to be with me all the time… "He trailed off.

Agon fought the urge to groan. He had finally found someone he'd wanted to be with, but that particular someone just had to be stubborn enough to try and shoo him away. Really, Agon appreciated the effort, but it was unnecessary. "Stop it," he growled. "I won't go anywhere – besides – I've had enough of those trashes, anyway."

And muffled Sena's feeble protests with his lips.

Oddly enough, Sena reminded him of a butterfly, what with his fragility, soft – spoken words and ability to change people.

It would be so easy to crush the small trash. Except, Agon hadn't viewed Sena as trash for the long time now.

Somehow, he had become curious of Sena's tenacious and shy nature, his gentleness and steadfast perseverance.

And before he had even known it, it was already too late.

At first, they were Master and Pet. Slowly, unknowingly, Agon wanted more.

He began to relish Sena's caresses, gentle as butterfly wings, his quiet words, his patience when listening to him… and his fiercely competitive spirit on the field.

At one point, he had almost broke him. It was the turning point, seeing those eyes so hurt, and filled with tears, because of him, because of something he had done in his idiocy to prove himself superior to the smaller running back.

A month later, Agon found himself in front of Sena's house, ready to beg the small one – his small one, to come back – on the knees, if needed be.

He wanted his butterfly – no, he needed him. More than he had ever needed anyone.

Even if he shouldn't have to, Sena had come back. Quieter and more withdrawn – and it hurt Agon, to see his butterfly crushed like this.

They had worked through their issues slowly, painfully, but in the end, it was all worth it.

Three years later, they were firmly together, and happily so.

When Agon was asked, what kind of pet he had – by one of those nosy reporters, he only smirked.

The bint was gaping at his answer.

Oddly enough, Agon's pet was a butterfly.

**_/END - OWARI/_**


End file.
